Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging optical system and an optical apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
Photographic lenses having angle of views from about 60° to about 50° include wide-angle lenses and standard lenses (hereinafter referred to as “wide-angle photographic lenses”). For optical systems with wide-angle photographic lenses, conventionally, retrofocus-type optical systems or Gauss-type optical systems have been widely used.
The retrofocus-type optical system is constructed with a front unit having a negative refractive power and a rear unit having a positive refractive power. The retrofocus-type optical system is characterized in that it can ensure a sufficiently long back focus.
On the other hand, the Gauss-type optical system has a characteristic pair of cemented lenses. One of the cemented lenses has a negative lens closest to the image side and has a surface closest to the image having a concave surface facing the image side. The other cemented lens has a surface closest to the object having a concave surface facing the object side.
When the Gauss-type optical system is divided into two units, it can be divided into a unit on the object side from one cemented lens (hereinafter referred to as “object-side unit”) and a unit on the image side from the other cemented lens (hereinafter referred to as “image-side unit”).
In the Gauss-type optical system, the center of refractive power is closer to the image side of the optical system. That is, in the Gauss-type optical system, the refractive power of the object-side unit and the refractive power of the image-side unit are both positive refractive power, but the refractive power is larger in the image-side unit than in the object-side unit.
In conventional optical systems with wide-angle photographic lenses, the tendency for the refractive power arrangement to be asymmetric becomes stronger with increase in angle of view. Therefore, in conventional optical systems with wide-angle photographic lenses, coma, astigmatism, and chromatic aberration of magnification are more likely to deteriorate with increase in angle of view. The refractive power arrangement refers to how positive refractive power and negative refractive power are arranged.
Moreover, in conventional optical systems with wide-angle photographic lenses, the curvature of the lens surface becomes relatively larger with decrease in F-number. Therefore, in conventional optical systems with wide-angle photographic lenses, spherical aberration, coma, and longitudinal chromatic aberration tend to occur more frequently with decrease in F-number.
Moreover, in conventional optical systems with wide-angle photographic lenses, the effective aperture of the rear unit having a positive refractive power tends to increase in size.
A variety of wide-angle photographic lenses have been proposed. In the proposed wide-angle photographic lenses, the F-number is about 1.4. Examples of the optical system with a wide-angle photographic lens having a wide angle of view and a small F-number include the optical systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2012-226309, 2004-101880, 2009-109723, 2010-039340, 2010-097207, and 2011-059290.